Friends, families, and other groups have more ways of staying in contact with each other than ever before. Phone, email, text and video messaging, and social networks all allow groups to communicate in new and different ways. For example, a group of friends may exchange a series of email or posts in a chat room to determine a time and location for enjoying dinner together. Upon coming to an agreement, the friends may also, at their discretion, add appointments to their calendars to remind themselves of the dinner.
A number of these modes of communication provide a shared communication space, such as chat rooms, virtual bulletin boards, instant messaging conversations, social network group spaces, etc., that allow participants in the shared communication space to view each other's posts in a conversation-like sequence. To create content related to these posts, such as events, polls, pictures in an album, etc., the participants must make, on their own initiative, new items for these applications. These items in turn are based on the participants' recollection of the conversation held in the communication space, which may have occurred sometime before.